


House Party

by sonofnjobu



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofnjobu/pseuds/sonofnjobu
Summary: This was written for a fic fest by @hoopshoney and @purple-apricot on tumblrThe prompt was "Car sex looks way easier in the movies."Smut.





	House Party

Erik Stevens.

Erik Dick-Me-Down Stevens.

There was just something about that man that had you absolutely dripping. Your primal need for him to bend you over and fuck you in to oblivion came roaring to the front of your mind any time he flashed that golden smile or glanced your way. The sleeveless shirt he wore, exposing his massive muscular arms and peculiar body modifications that dotted the top of his shoulder, tugged deeply at your gut and had your need pooling between your thighs.

Fuck.

You shook your head slightly to clear the nasty thoughts. You’d never even spoken to him.

And you weren’t going to.

“Girl, just go over and say hi!” your friend Tiandra insisted. “You’ve been crushing on the boy forever. Does he even know you exist?”

You glanced over at Erik again. He stood up against a wall, nursing a solo cup filled with whiskey, surrounded by his many friends. Even if you could muster up the courage to talk to him, you’d never make it through the wall full of his boys, nonetheless the absolute minefield of women trying to get his attention.

One of them said something funny and Erik let out a booming laugh that could be heard over the music. He threw his head back as he roared, messy dreads falling in front of his face, smooth neck perfectly framed by the hefty gold chain he wore. The necklace was an absolute door knocker.

You began to imagine pulling on it as he fucked you up against the very wall he was leaning on.

The things you would do to that man…

“HELLO!” Tiandra waved her hand in your face. You slapped it away playfully and leaned on the kitchen counter.

“We both know that I’m not actually about to do anything, okay?” you reminded her. “All of college we’ve been going to parties, getting all dolled up. I get in the shower and shave literally everything on my body underneath my eyebrows just in case I get some dick, and I never go through with it! At this point, it’s just a waste of water. I’m single handedly harming the planet.”

You definitely weren’t going to talk to Erik tonight, because for the first time in your college party career, you didn’t shave. You’ve realized your routine was pointless and you weren’t going to take the risk.

“Mmmmhmmm,” Tiandra hummed in disbelief. She handed you a shot of some unnamed clear liquid and downed two herself before shuffling away to dance.

“Can I get one of those?”

You froze.

Fuck.

Erik Raw-Me-Daddy Stevens was talking to you. His dark brown eyes bore in to yours and the edge of his thick lips curled up in to a smirk. You suddenly wondered what his face would look like while he came deep inside of you.

No!

Goddamn it. Say something! Anything!

“You’ve been drinking brown all night. You sure you want clear?” you ask, lazily swirling the bottle.

Erik’s eyes raked over you. He sucked his bottom lip in slowly.

“Well, I do see a brown that I like…”

“No no,” you chastised him lightly. “I don’t think you can handle this.”

Erik raised an eyebrow. You raised one back, leaning in closer.

What the fuck were you even doing? Where was this coming from?

“Bet,” was his only response. He rounded the island, coming up to face you.

“The name’s Erik. Erik Stevens.”

He was missing a few words in between, but yeah. Sure. Erik Stevens.

“I know.”

“Oh, you know?” he smiled. “So who are you then?”

“I’m still finding that out,” you answer. It wasn’t a lie. You didn’t even know who you were in this moment, but you were gonna run with it. You raised your hand to lightly trace your finger-tips over his chain, feigning interest in its intricacies before flicking your eyes up to meet his.

“How badly do you want to know, Erik Stevens?”

His eyes flashed with intrigue. He wanted to figure you out.

You and him both.

You both took a few more shots, before he pulled you in to the next room to dance.

It was packed. The sheer amount of bodies made the air in the dark room feel sticky and everything moved in slow motion. The alcohol mixed with the anonymity of the situation soon had you pressed up against Erik’s body, swiveling your hips slowly.

He pulled your thick natural hair to the side and rested his chin in the crook of your neck. The heat of his breath against your smooth skin would have given you shivers if the room weren’t sweltering. But the moment he pressed his thick lips against the nape of your neck, your entire body began to hum.

You continued to dance against Erik as he dragged his lips from your earlobe to your shoulder. He hit one spot behind your ear that made your pussy jump, and how he attacked it again let you know he knew what he was doing to you.

This was too much.

He wasn’t about to do this to you in a room full of people where all you could do was dance. Nah. This was it. Erik Stevens was about to live up to all the names you’d christened him with in your head.

You whirled around, grabbing his wrist and pulled him through the crowd. You were soon outside; the cold of the air a stark contrast to the muggy house party.

“Do you have a car?” you purred.

“Say less.”

He held fast to your hand as he strode down the street. Each mid-size SUV you passed had your heart racing. You could put the seats down in the back and ride him. You could even make it work in a Sedan if need be, but with the front seats.

Erik stopped in front of a Dodge Challenger. It blinked at him twice as he unlocked it.

Fuck.

There were only two doors and no backseat. How were you supposed to do this?

Car sex looks way easier in the movies.

You could feel this newfound confidence begin to drain out of you as you parsed through the logistics of getting your thick ass in to that tiny interior, nonetheless riding dick.

Erik could sense your hesitation and chuckled. He rounded the car to the passenger’s side and held the door open for you. You slid in, your skin dragging slightly on the leather seat.

Maybe he was just taking you to his place and you could avoid this car sex mess all together.

He got in to the driver’s seat and leaned it all the way back. Before you could reach for your seat belt, Erik’s arms were around you and with one mighty heave, he pulled you on this his lap.

You squealed a bit, and tried to regain the upper hand you’d seemingly had a few minutes ago back at the party. But that wasn’t going to happen. Erik was in charge now.

He shifted you again so you were leaning partly on his chest and partly up against the cool glass of the window. He pushed your legs apart and his hands drifted up your thighs. You were completely exposed through the windshield. This entire college town could see you two if they were to walk by.

Erik’s lips were back at your neck and your eyes lolled at the sensation.

His fingers found the thin material separating him from your pussy. You could feel his smirk against your skin when he realized your panties were already soaked.

Erik ran his finger up and down the fabric a few times to tease you before pulling it to the side.

Oh, fuck.

You suddenly remembered that you hadn’t shaved. You tensed up and began to pull back, but he held you there.

“Erik, I didn’t shave,” you admitted, closing your thighs around his hand.

Goddamn it. The one night you decided not to.

But Erik seemed unfazed.

“Good,” he whispered, still dragging wet kisses against your skin. “I like it that way.”

You slowly relaxed, allowing him access to you once more.

Erik brushed his fingers through your soft wet curls a few times before spreading your pussy lips apart. He held them open, exposing the soft pink flesh to the cold air before slowly pushing one long, thick finger inside of you.

You gasped out loud.

He pumped in and out of you at a maddeningly slow pace, intermittently pulling out to taste you on his fingers before adding another.

“Oh, god,” you whispered when his thumb landed on your clit.

“You like that shit?” His voice rumbled in his chest. It was smooth like honey, but smoky as well.

“Yes, daddy,” you whimpered. You hadn’t realized your pet name for him escaped your lips, but Erik took to it immediately.

“Daddy? Oh it’s like that?” He began to pump in and out of your faster, vacillating between one and two fingers.

He never gave you an opportunity to respond. You’d been reduced to a panting, mewling mess. Your thighs clenched around him every few seconds, and his rotations around your clit had a tightness building up deep in the pit of your stomach. The toes on your left foot were pressed up against the windshield, and your other foot was dangling. Erik held you up, using the crease of his elbow as a makeshift stirrup.

You reached out to hold something… anything, and landed on the wrist of the hand he was currently finger fucking you with. He got faster as your grip tightened on him, and your legs began to shake. You slipped and landed on the steering wheel. The horn sounded briefly in to the dark of the suburban street. Your face screwed up and you shut your eyes tightly. You were right at the edge of an orgasm.

“Mhm. Mhm,” Erik cooed in to your neck, coaxing your orgasm out of you with expert maneuvering and the right amount of cheerleading. “Let it out, girl.”

“Oh my god!” you cried out, your voice higher than you’d ever heard it. You suddenly got extremely wet. “Oh my goooooood!”

You absolutely came undone around him. He quite literally had you wrapped around his finger.

Your eyes rolled back in to your head as waves of pleasure crashed in to you. Erik held on to you tightly, whispering in your ear the entire ride and never letting up on his pistoning.

“That’s right. That’s right. There you go. Good girl.”

You could only open your eyes for a moment. Just enough to catch Erik’s hand, slick with your cream, flashing in and out of you before he pulled one more orgasm out of you.

When you finally came down, and felt as though your body was crumpling, Erik gently slid you back over to the passenger seat.

Before you could even catch your breath, he was outside opening your door. He held out the same hand he’d just introduced you to the gods with and helped you out of the vehicle. You stumbled out, legs still shaking.

This couldn’t be the end of it? He must at least want something. You felt how rock hard he was while you were splayed out on his lap.

Pulling your dress back down, you looked up at him inquisitively.

“Don’t you want to…” you began.

“Definitely,” he interrupted you. He led you back to the party where Tiandra was looking for you. “We’ll save it for next time, Y/N.”

You nodded, sad to say goodbye to that glorious dick before you even got to see it. But there would be a next time.

Erik was swallowed up by the crowd again and Tiandra was asking for all of the sordid details before you realized you’d never even told Erik your name.


End file.
